A different charmed
by Wyatt for life
Summary: The original power of three Prue, Piper and Phoebe were able to stay alive and vanquish the demons Without the arrival of their younger half sister. Now that they all have there own family's and are settled a new evil threatens their children's safety and the power of four is needed to vanquish it. I have given Paige and Billie their own family's


This is information that will be needed.

**Prue's life**

**Prue continued being a charmed one along with her sisters. In 2005 she married a mortal called Ryan. In 2007 she became a mother to a little girl Charlotte. She became a mother for the second time in 2010 and for the final time in 2012.**

**Pipers life**

**Piper continued life as a charmed one with her sisters but made sure she had time for a normal life aswell. In 2003 she had a little boy and then in 2004 she had another son then finally in 2007 she had her little girl Melinda. Piper opened her restaurant the Halliwells.**

**Phoebe's life**

**Phoebe stayed with Cole and they got married and had four children. While still making time for her charmed duties. She continued to work as a columnist.**

**Paiges life**

**She never met her sisters so doesn't know about Magic she still met Henry though and Billie. She married Henry in 2007 and had 5 kids. She was Billie's social worker and is now like a sister to her.**

**Billies life**

**Billie had a bit of a tough time as a teenager and was assigned a social worker Paige. She never found out about magic so she never found Christy. She is extremely close with Paige she is all Paiges kids godmother. She is married to a mortal Michael and has 2 kids.**

**The kids (it's set oldest kids to youngest)**

**Wyatt Victor Halliwell age 13**

**Personality: Wyatt is a funny kind boy who enjoys using magic he is very protective of his family.**

**Parents:** **Piper ****Halliwell and Leo Wyatt**

**Powers: Orbing, telekinetic orbing, remote orbing, telekinesis, orb shield, projection, telepathy, hovering, healing, cloaking, glamouring, sensing, photokinesis, pyrokinesis, Electrokinesis, manipulation, projection, cryokinesis, crushing**

**Christopher Perry Halliwell age 11**

**Personality : Chris is a kind boy most of the time but he is quite stubborn sometimes like Wyatt he is protective of his family.**

**Parents : Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt **

**Powers : Orbing, remote orbing, glamouring, hovering, telepathy, photokinesis, sensing, cloaking telekinesis**

** Melinda Halliwell ****ge 9**

**Personality: Melinda is kind and polite she is very helpful and likes cooking**

**Parents: Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt**

**Powers : Orbing, telekinetic orbing, glamouring, remote orbing, telepathy, astral projection, levitation, empathy, photokinesis, cloaking, sensing, hovering, healing, molecule combustion, conjuring**

**Charlotte ( Charley ) Piper Halliwell age 9**

**Personality : Charley is a well behaved girl and is very passionate about magic she is very helpful and likes cooking**

**Parents : Prudence Halliwell and Ryan Thompson **

**Powers : Astral projection, levitation, empathy, telepathy**

**Patricia (Patty) Prudence Halliwell age 10 **

**Personality : Patty is polite and friendly and she gives good advice her siblings and cousins talk to her about their problems because she is very trustworthy.**

**Parents : Phoebe Halliwell and Cole Turner **

**Powers : Shimmering, telepathy, projection, telepathy, levitation, pyrokinesis, energy balls, telekinesis**

**Penelope (Penny) Astrid Halliwell age 8**

**Personality : Penny is a sweet helpful girl who does what she's told and rarely ever gets into trouble**

**Parents : Phoebe Halliwell and Cole Turner **

**Powers : Shimmering, telepathy, levitation, premonitions**

**Pearl (Perrie ) Grace Halliwell age 6**

**Personality : Perrie is a very outgoing and social girl she has a lot of friends and is caring and kind although she is quite cheeky and doesn't always remember her manners.**

**Parents : Prudence Halliwell and Ryan Thompson **

**Powers : Astral projection, levitation, empathy, telepathy, cryokinesis**

**Parker Halliwell age 6 **

**Personality : Parker is a cheeky little devil and is a real daddy's girl she is cute and convincing but she's not innocent.**

**Parents : Phoebe Halliwell and Cole Turner **

**Powers : Shimmering, telepathy, projection, telepathy, empathy, telekinesis, telekinetic shimmering**

**Phoenix Halliwell age 4**

**Personality : Phoenix is a mommy's girl and is spoiled by her parents because she is the youngest**

**Parents : Prudence Halliwell and Ryan Thompson **

**Powers : Telekinesis, empathy, telepathy **

**Payton Halliwell age 3 **

**Personality : funny kind and sweet.**

**Parents : Phoebe Halliwell and Cole Turner **

**Powers : Shimmering, telepathy, molecular combustion**

**Paige and Billies kids**

**Katrina Hailey Mitchell age 10**

**Personality : Kat is a troublemaker and a good liar**

**Parents : Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell **

**Powers :( she doesn't know she has them ) Orbing, remote orbing, glamouring, hovering, healing, cloaking, sensing, telekinesis, telepathy, projection, molecule immobilisation**

**Tamora Billie Mitchell age 10**

**Personality : Tamora is a troublemaker just like her twin kat she is also very persuasive. **

**Parents : Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell**

**Powers :( she doesn't know she has them ) Orbing, remote orbing, glamouring, hovering, healing, cloaking, sensing, telekinesis, telepathy, projection, molecule combustion**

**Henry Mitchell jr age 9 **

**Personality : Henry is a shy quiet boy who enjoys his family time and is very clever.**

**Parents : Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell**

**Powers :( he doesn't know he has them) Orbing, remote orbing, glamouring, hovering, healing, cloaking, sensing, telekinesis, telepathy, hydrokinesis**

**Christy Paige Jenkins**** age 7**

**Personality : Christy is kind and considerate.**

**Parents : Billie Jenkins and Michael Williams **

**Powers :( she doesn't know she has them ) Projection, levitation, empathy, telepathy**

**Darcy Mitchell age 6 **

**Personality : Darcy is a very social and independent girl she likes to do things by herself without help.**

**Parents : Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell**

**Powers :( she doesn't know she has them ) Orbing, remote orbing, telekinetic orbing, glamouring, hovering, healing, photokinesis, cloaking, sensing, telekinesis, empathy, astral projection**

**Lexie Jenkins age 4**

**Personality : Lexie is a friendly considerate girl who loves to do sport**

**Parents : Billie Jenkins and Michael Williams**

**Powers :( she doesn't know she has them ) Pyrokinesis, levitation, telekinesis**

**Caleb James Mitchell age 3**

**Personality : Caleb is a well mannered boy who does what he's told and is very tidy**

**Parents : Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell **

**Powers :( he doesn't know he has them ) Orbing, remote orbing, telekinesis, telepathy, levitation, pyrokinesis, cloaking**

**Also Darryl and Sheila will be in it too so I thought I would write a character info on their kids.**

**Darryl Junior (Dj) Morris age 16**

**Personality : Dj is a kind and respectful boy he is sometimes jealous of the Halliwells powers but he understands that his parents are mortal and so is he**

**Parents : Darryl and Sheila Morris**

**Powers : he doesn't have any as he is mortal**

**Michael (Mikey) Morris age 14**

**Personality: Mikey is a close friend of Wyatt, the Manor is like a second home to him he loves sport and is very ambitious**

**Parents : Darryl and Sheila Morris**

**Powers : he doesn't have any as he is a mortal **

**Andrew (Andy) Morris age 5**

**Personality : Andy is a fun adventurous boy who loves to orb although he is mortal he is always getting Leo, Wyatt, Chris and Melinda to orb him places**

**Parents: Darryl and Sheila Morris **

**Powers : he doesn't have any as he is mortal **

**That's about it for now**


End file.
